


a different taste of fate

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Series: Blood+ AU [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: “I just want to be by your side again, Riku,” Tenn whispers, “Whatever it takes.”[an alternate ending to fate crystallized in blood]
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou
Series: Blood+ AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652995
Kudos: 39





	a different taste of fate

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU FIND ANY OF THEM TO BE DISTURBING OR ICKY. We don't want any negativity here, alright?
> 
> This ending takes place at the final chapter before the epilogue and it's an extremely indulgent idea of mine. Riku is fucked up in general in this AU. He will not be averse to do fucked up things. 
> 
> Again, please heed the tags and if any of them is not your cup of tea, please feel free to exit right now. The incest tag isn't explicit, but it's still there, so be warned. As for the rest, enjoy :)

Riku feels arms wrap around him. Something wet lands on his shoulder.

“I surrender.”

“What?” Riku asks, unsure if he should believe his ears.

“I surrender, Riku,” Tenn says shakily as he continues to embrace him. His sword is dropped to the ground, landing with a loud clatter. “I don’t want to fight anymore.”

Riku doesn’t quite return the embrace. His hands hover above Tenn’s back a little awkwardly, like he doesn’t know where to put them. He looks at his brother, his expression morphing back into cold curiosity.

This is not the turn of events he quite expects.

“Tenn…?” Gaku asks uncertainly, hesitating to approach him. Iori looks at Tenn with a suspicious gaze before it moves to Riku. He flies towards him, appearing by his side shortly after. 

“You...give up?” Riku asks.

Tenn nods. “I do. I...don’t want to do this anymore.”

“But why? You were so sure just moments ago. Didn’t you want to kill me?”

“I don’t want to lose anyone else anymore!” Tenn cries out desperately, releasing Riku to look at his face. “I...Whatever it takes, even if you will never forgive me, I just...I just…”

Riku regards him coolly. “Just what, Tenn-nii?”

“I just want to be by your side again, Riku,” Tenn whispers, “Whatever it takes.”

Gaku has appeared by Tenn’s side by now, giving him a look of confusion mixed with concern. He seems unable to believe what Tenn is saying, and Riku doesn’t blame him. There are tears gathered in Tenn’s eyes now, before they slip down his cheeks as he continues to gaze at his brother in a desperate attempt to reach him.

Funny.

When they were younger, Riku had been the one who cried a lot. It’s hard to believe that the one crying now is Tenn and not him. It’s almost...amusing.

Amusing as the sudden turn of events. A slow smile stretches across Riku’s face.

“Sweet Tenn-nii,” he purrs, “You’ll stay with me? Whatever it takes?”

Tenn nods shakily.

“Nanase-san?” Iori calls out, “What are you planning?”

Riku glances at Iori. “Giving my brother what he wants, of course.”

Before anyone could ask Riku what he means by those words, Riku turns back to Tenn, cupping his face before moving to kiss his brother on the lips.

_Months later._

The dim room is filled with nothing but the lewd sounds of kissing and skin slapping against skin. It smells heavily of sex and Riku, lounging leisurely naked on one of the thrones, takes delight in this fact. He takes a sip from his wine glass, deliberately drinking the blood messily so that some spills from his lips and down his chest.

“Nanase-san,” Iori murmurs, “You mustn't waste food.”

“Hm… Lick it for me, Iori,” Riku says, fluttering his lashes at him, “You can finish my food for me.”

“Riku,” another voice purrs, “Or should I say...my King?”

“You can call me anything you want, Ryo-san,” Riku replies with a giggle, turning to look at Ryo, “You’re adjusting very well in this life, I see.”

“A life with you, darling? Of course, I will.”

“Mm. Come here, both of you.”

Iori and Ryo obey, going nearer to their King. Riku pulls Iori closer by his hand, before he gently coaxes Iori’s head towards his throat. His other hand beckons Ryo closer, moving to hook a finger under the man’s chin.

“I’m a little jealous of my Tenn-nii,” he says with mock sadness, “I, too, want to feel pleasure. You two will give it to me, won’t you?”

“Of course, Riku.”

“Yes, Nanase-san.”

“Hm.” Riku’s eyes glint. “Then do what you need to do.”

He shivers a little when Iori begins licking his exposed throat. Ryo gives him a sly smile, leaning closer towards Riku’s face.

He captures the young King’s lips into an open mouthed kiss just as Iori bites down onto his throat. 

“Hngh -!” Riku’s toes curl with pleasure at the sensation from both of his chevaliers, one hand tangled in Iori’s hair while the other cups Ryo’s face as he deepens the kiss. The sounds of tongues sliding against one another and the wet smacking of lips are absolutely obscene, and if anything, they excite Riku more.

The wine glass he is previously holding falls to the floor, spilling blood all over the carpet. 

He breaks off the kiss to let out a breathy chuckle. “This is the sort of life I crave for.” He smirks, looking past Ryo to focus on the bed near him. “It’s the life you wanted too, right, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn, of course, couldn’t answer.

On the bed, he is straddling Gaku’s hips as he rides the man’s cock fervently, his whines and moans muffled only by the cock in his mouth, belonging to some nameless stranger that Riku managed to convince to join them for the night. Another man is busy slobbering kisses along Tenn’s throat and shoulder. Two men suck and twiddle with Tenn’s nipples until the nipples are red and upright, one of the many signs of the King’s arousal.

The other, of course, being Tenn’s own cock, hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Gaku-san?” Riku asks idly, moaning a little when Iori drinks a little more deeply from him. 

“Yes, my King,” Gaku says, a little robotically. His eyes are focused on Tenn, and the love that once filled his gaze is replaced with nothing but animalistic lust as he forcefully slams down Tenn’s hips onto him, earning a loud cry from the latter.

Gone are the feelings his chevalier once had for his brother. Not when Riku finally made full use of his own blood to forget such feelings.

A feat he should have done a long time ago.

“I’m so happy your friends can join us, Ryo-san,” Riku says.

“You said your little toy needed some company,” Ryo answers, “I’m more than happy to oblige.”

“You always spoil me.” Riku rewards him with another kiss. “I don’t regret turning you into mine.”

He hears a growl and sees Iori is now done feeding from him, his eyes glowing bright blue.

“Are you jealous, Iori?” Riku teases, “Don’t worry. You’re special to me too, my child.” He leans down to kiss Iori, indulging him for a moment before he lets him go. “Now then. Let me see how Tenn-nii is doing.”

He gets off from the throne and walks leisurely towards the bed. He is in time to see Tenn whine pitifully as Gaku now moves him onto his back before slamming roughly into him. Again. Again. Again.

The other men are also still savoring each part of Tenn they could get touch. His hands. His forehead. His face. One is even thrusting his cock in between Tenn’s bent knee, snapping his hips like he couldn’t get enough.

The sight of his brother being ravished like this, by both his former lover and complete strangers, is absolutely filthy.

And yet so satisfying.

Tenn lets out one high-pitched moan when Gaku finally comes into him with a groan. He is quickly followed by the rest and Riku could only smile serenely at the sight of his brother’s body being coated with come. When Gaku pulls out, something white oozes out from Tenn’s hole,, staining the sheets below.

The smell of sex in the room is even thicker now. 

Tenn is still hard; Riku’s conditioned him like that until he has one more person to fuck him.

“Tenn-nii,” he cooes, “How do you feel?”

Tenn’s hazy eyes instantly turn to him. “Riku…” he whines. He grinds uselessly against the mattress, eager for some friction. “Want….I want…”

“Want who, Tenn-nii?”

“You. You. Riku, please, please,” Tenn sobs, “I want you.”

“Gaku-san and all those men aren’t enough for you?”

Tenn shakes his head frantically. “I need you. One more. Please -!”

“Aren’t you a filthy whore?” Riku says with a smile. “But since you asked so nicely and desperately, of course I’ll give you what you want.” 

Gaku and the men give way for Riku to crawl towards Tenn, caging him underneath his body. His blue eyes meet with Tenn’s red ones, his warm breath washing over his brother’s face.

“After all, we’ll be together forever, right, Tenn-nii?” he asks sweetly, “Whatever it takes.”

Gazing at him with his hazy, unclear eyes, Tenn offers him a blissful smile as he wraps his arms around Riku’s neck, grinding against him like a dog.

“Mm. Whatever it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me :D


End file.
